plastic_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
42nd Specialized Cavalry Regiment
The 42nd SCR is the only Air Cavalry unit in the Green Army, they are a across between special forces and regular old grunts. The organization is as follows Armored Cavalry Company x4 (17- Tanks) * Company HQ 1- Tank ** Company Commander/ Tank Commander– Captain ** Executive Officer/ Loader – usually a First Lieutenant ** First Sergeant/ Gunner (1stSgt) ** Driver (Pvt) * Tank Platoon 4- Tank (4) * Tank Commander * Loader * Gunner (Sgt) * Driver (Pvt) Rifle Cavalry Company x 8 * Company HQ 1- Armored Car * Company Commander (Commanding Officer/CO) – Captain * Executive Officer (XO) – usually a First Lieutenant * First Sergeant (1stSgt) * Rifle Platoon : 60 (4) 12- Armored Cars * Platoon Headquarters *** Platoon Commander – Lieutenant *** Platoon Sergeant – Staff Sergeant *** Platoon Guide – Sergeant ** Rifle Squad : 15- 3 Armored Cars (4) *** Squad Leader – Sergeant *** Fire Team : 5- 1 Armored Car (3) **** Team Leader/Grenadier – Corporal **** Automatic Rifleman – Lance Corporal **** Assistant Automatic Rifleman – (Pvt-LCpl) **** Rifleman/Scout – (Pvt-LCpl) * Weapons Platoon : 60- 12 Armored Cars ** Platoon Headquarters *** Platoon Commander – usually a First Lieutenant *** Platoon Sergeant – Gunnery Sergeant ** Machine Gun Section : 30- 6 Armored Cars (2) (6 – Machine guns) *** Section Leader – Staff Sergeant *** Machine Gun Squad : 15- 3 Armored Cars (3) **** Squad Leader – Sergeant **** Machine Gun Team : 5- 1 Armored Car (3) ***** Team Leader – Corporal ***** Gunner – Lance Corporal ***** Ammunition Man – (Pvt-LCpl,) ***** Automatic Rifleman ***** Automatic Rifleman ** Mortar Section : 30- 6 Armored Cars *** Section Leader – Staff Sergeant *** Mortar Squad : 10- 2 Armored Cars (3) **** Squad Leader/Mortarman – Corporal **** Assistant Mortarman – Lance Corporal **** Ammunition Man (2) – (Pvt-LCpl) **** Morterman **** Morterman **** Automatic Rifleman **** Automatic Rifleman **** Automatic Rifleman **** Automatic Rifleman **** Automatic Rifleman * Assault Section : 30- 6 Armored Cars (5 Rocket launchers) ** Section Leader – Sergeant ** Assault Squad : 15- 3 Armored Cars (2) *** Squad Leader/Rocketier – Corporal *** Rocketier– Lance Corporal *** Rocketier (Pvt) *** Rocketier *** Rocketier *** Automatic Rifleman (Pvt) *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman *** Automatic Rifleman Artillery Battery x2 4 2½ ton Trucks * Battery Headquarters ** Headquarters Section – Battery CO (Capt), Battery 1stSgt, plus 3 Troops ** Communications Section –16 Troops, led by the Radio Chief (Sgt) ** Maintenance Section – 11 Troops, led by the Battery Motor Transport Chief (Sgt) ** Medical Section – 3 Field Corpsmen ** Liaison Section – led by the Liaison Officer (1stLt) *** Liaison Team – 5 Marines, led by the Observer Liaison Chief (Sgt) *** Forward Observer Team (3) – 4 Troops, led by a Forward Observer (2nd Lt) * Firing Platoon ** Ammunition Section – 17 Troops, led by the Ammunition Chief (Sgt) ** Headquarters Section – Platoon Commander/Battery XO (1stLt), Battery Sergeant (Sgt), and Local Security Chief/Platoon Sergeant (Sgt) *** Battery Operations Center – 5 Troops, led by the Assistant XO/FDO (2nd Lt) and an Operations Assistant (Sgt) *** Fire Direction Center – 9 Troops, led by the Fire Direction Officer (FDO) (1stLt) and the Operations Sgt) ** Artillery Section (6) – 10 Troops, led by the Section Chief (Sgt), with a Gunner (Sgt), two Assistant Gunners (Cpl), five Cannoneers (Pvt-Cpl), and a Motor Vehicle Operator (Cpl) to operate and maintain the prime mover (i.e., truck used to tow the artillery piece and transport the gun crew and baggage). Attached units Armored Companies A-D of Green 2nd Armored Division (x4) (17- Tanks) * Company HQ 1- Tank ** Company Commander/ Tank Commander– Captain ** Executive Officer/ Loader – usually a First Lieutenant ** First Sergeant/ Gunner (1stSgt) ** Driver (Pvt) * Tank Platoon 4- Tank (4) ** Tank Commander ** Loader ** Gunner (Sgt) ** Driver (Pvt)